Playing Games
by fireborn012
Summary: After his parents death Sasuke is living with his older bro who happens to be a gang leader. He's in high school as a social outcast of the extreme. It only gets worse when he makes Naruto mad and starts a war he didn't want. sasuxfemale narutoxsasuke
1. Chapter 1

Okay it's been on my profile as a promise for a while now, but I wasn't really sure how I was going to pull this off. But now I know so here it is.

**Story Summary:** Sasuke is the youngest of the Uchiha family that is down to his brother and himself. After his parent's death, Itachi, the oldest brother, was called back to take care of his brother. He got the house, the land and most of the insurance money which won't last much longer. Sasuke is living in his own self proclaimed hell due to his brother's status as a gang leader and his own inability to coexist with the other students at school. He doesn't belong at home and he doesn't belong at school, so this outcast is just drifting until Naruto finally crosses his path. The blue eyed-blonde hotshot becomes Sasuke's mortal enemy, and the stakes just raise as the other steals his first kiss. Soon a game of insults, pranks, and dangerous stakes obsesses both teens until they become attracted to one another. Naruto becomes Sasuke's only chance at true existence, sent to save him from himself before his world falls apart as Itachi's gang set their sights on the younger brother. At the end of it all Sasuke realizes there is just one solution…one he might not live through.

**Story Rating:** M for female x male, male x male, physical abuse, drug use, molestation, character death, swearing, sadistic humor, rape, and under age everything.

**Chapter Rating: **T

**Told in Sasuke's point of view the entire time. First Person.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

**

* * *

**

Chapter One

What the hell am I even doing here? What's the point? Oh yeah, because you don't have a life dumbass.

I walk through the school hallways on this lovely Monday morning with a scowl on my face. There is nothing that I wouldn't want to do but go home and sleep away the entire day, but that's not going to happen. With my brother without a job and at home all the time with fish face, Kisame, that's just not the place I want to be right now.

The hallways are all empty due to my perpetual lateness.

I think I'm up to an hour late for first block….if I get there now I can still spend forty-five minutes in it and therefore won't be counted absent. Of course I could go and get a tardy slip, but that requires me to admit to actually skipping the first half, and considering Shizune saw me this morning that's not going to happen.

And I could care less.

Besides, it's just Pink-Eye's class, a.k.a. Kurenai senseis. I swear the woman needs to see a doctor about her eyes. They are just freaking freaky, no shit, they look red all the time. You'd think they'd send her home, what if it's a disease? Of course I'm the only one who's got enough sense to worry about it.

I'm the only one who cares about the human race, now tell me, is that right?

If a bunch of Martians came and enslaved us all I do believe I would be the only one to give a damn and actually fight them for my freedom and humanity. Or what humanity I'm entitled to have. Doesn't mean I use it. Hey I've got the freedom of expression too right? Just because I like to wear black means absolutely nothing in the long run. It's the best color out there.

I pause in front of the door before walking in and interrupting my oh so lovely teacher from giving a lecture about whatever it is they talk about in AP calculus. To be honest I'm not sure how I got in this class. Cheatings good for something I guess. Anyway, long story short, she got pissed and we had a talk in front of a snickering class before I signed the papers in blood stating that I had no freedom, no life, no love, no soul, and oh yeah that I was tardy.

I walk towards the back of the class room to my designated seat that is all holy and in the back away from prying eyes. My sanctuary so to speak in every classroom is to be as far away from the lesson as possible. The crap was boring anyway, what was the point in learning something I already knew? But of course walking to my seat meant passing by some of the others.

And by others I mean crazy people. As in the rest of my class. No seriously I am the only sane one here.

Today nobody seems to want to make eye contact. Good cause I don't want them to look at me. To acknowledge my existence would put us on the same playing field and I do believe that I'm better than that. I pass by Neji, Sakura, and the others. Smart and intelligent students. Well maybe everyone except for Lee. He seems to be the only one who pays extra close attention. The only good thing about him is that he'll ask several million questions about one subject and leave us no time to take a test or quiz.

I glance up at the male and surprise, surprise, he's wearing green. And I mean all green. Green pants and a green shirt with a bowl cut and the thickest eyebrows on this side of the universe. I do believe his mother must be Sasquatch and his dad is Satan. Satan the drama teacher or A.K.A. Gai. Those two claim not to be related and I'm sorry, but the cucumber is so the love child of the two previously mentioned. There's just no denying it.

I get to my seat and plop down without a care in the world in the corner. Gaara sits in front of me, but that's all right. The guys a preppie somehow, I mean he's silent and has the blood red hair to match a freak out tattoo on his forehead spelling out love. I think. And there is no eyebrows. People no eyebrows. The eyeliner he wears is about an inch thick to boot.

And this guys in with the popular kids?

I ask you what the world is coming to.

But it doesn't matter cause along with all that crap, he's quiet. Really, really quiet. And leaves me alone. That's all I ask. The only person who sits beside me is Hinata. She's a rich girl, but comes to public school for the laughs I think.

Her social life is little to none.

Talking is an issue with this chick, she stutters every other word. I don't think it has anything to do physically with her or a condition. Whatever you want to call it, but each of us has our crosses to bear.

So stuck with Pink-Eye teaching, a talking Cucumber, a Red Love Psychopath, and a Stuttering Sociopath, it's a wonder that this isn't my favorite class of the day.

Well torture chamber number one opened its doors all too soon. Please note sarcasm. Basically AP Calculus ended and now I have a headache from trying to figure out these problems. So not doing the homework tonight.

My feet move across the halls at a quick pace as I make my way to second block. Gym with Asuma. I poke my head inside and feel a sense of relief that I'm the first one here. Kurenai's class is almost right beside his so I don't' have to go far and for that I'm grateful. Walking to my locker I pull out my clothes from the red box and tear off my shirt as fast as humanly possible.

I don't need them to see the bruises on my chest. I don't need the questions.

Nothing they can be done about it. Crosses to bear right?

I throw the white uniform shirt on for gym and change into the shorts with the same about of vigor. I don't mind the class. I don't play sports, but that doesn't mean that I'm not good at it. My first year in high school, I had all the coaches begging me to join track and soccer. Hell one even wanted me to play foot ball despite my short size.

Yes, I admit it. When it comes to the other seventeen year old boys my age I'm short. Several inches actually. I'm a whopping 5ft 7in. Amazing. Needless to say it wasn't happening. I have enough people calling me names; I don't need to add changing and rubbing my body against several other young males to add to it.

Besides I have responsibilities at home.

Changed I move towards the door to stand on the floor and wait for everyone else including the coach. In my rush I open the door staring at this piece of gum on the floor. I swear the thing moved. That pink blob danced over the dark blue tiles that covered the concrete beneath my feet.

I collided with a hard chest….and nearly broke my nose. "Shit," my voice doesn't fail me with its awesome vocabulary as I stumble back. Should've tied my shoes. My right foot steps on my left shoe lace and I took a trip down fallville to meet my ass. Blinking I star up at the figure who dare stand in my way. Needless to say the fall was just icing on the cake. A true cherry added to my head ach.

"What the heck is your rush? Are you alright?" Its Naruto. Blonde boy wonder in the flesh. This guy is a grade A what? On all levels. Seriously, he came to the school a year ago and picked up on everything and everyone like it was second nature. It didn't take him long to climb up the social hierarchy and become one of the most wanted guys.

He's in any group whenever he feels like it. Popular, Jock, well not really brainy. And not really loner either.

"No I think I broke my ass from the fall. Can you go get the coach?" My voice was loaded with sarcasm as I stared at his blue eyes. Damn him for being so bright. Seriously, not only was the hair blonde, the eyes blue, but the clothing was a bright orange. Oh well, he gets points for originality and not helping my head ach.

I stand up and ignore the hand he held out to me. I am fully capable of picking myself up thank you. Besides, what would I want with his help anyway?

"Don't bother with it." A new voice entered my ears. Seemed like he wasn't alone. I look over his shoulders and catch site of dog boy. Kiba. "There's no dealing with him." Kiba shakes his head like I'm some poor case and pushes past Naruto and me to go to his locker.

Naruto gave me a look, but I pushed past him. I don't have time to deal with this. Especially from people who don't exist.

Needless to say as soon as I got on the court, my shoes were tied. No sense in going around and breaking your tail bone right? I sat on the benches and stared at the basketball court in front of me. Konaha High School, the only thing worth anything in this town. The mascot stared back at me, an orange fox with nine tails wrapped in fire in the middle of the court. We were such a bad ass school.

Aren't I just full of school spirit?

To be honest the place needed to be burned down to the ground. I pulled up my legs and rested my head on them as I stared at the other guys in my class come to change. Any closer and they'd be late.

Not only was blonde and dog boy in my class, but Neji, Lee, Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino, Gaara, and Kankuro were as well. All guys about the same circle. The great inner social structures that is. Other than them were the loners, (who aren't really loners. They have friends and girlfriends) and weirdoes. To put it simple, I don't know their names.

Never really cared.

The only reason I know the others is we went through grade school together. And they had all once in a while made me the bunt of their jokes and riddles. Keep your friends close, but your enemies' closer right?

It took another twenty minutes, but that was it before the other boys came out. There's no coed when it comes to gym. It's not proper or something. Please I'll tell you why they stopped it, some perverted teenage male kept getting a hard on watching a girls chest move up and down. That's exactly what happened. Of course they aren't going to say that. How many parents would have a fit if you accused their precious little son of being a closet pervert who probably did nasty things in the shower or in his bedroom?

It was five seconds later that Asuma finally showed up on time. Smelling like Cigarettes and shaving cream. I understand the fact that he had to shave to keep his beard right, but am I not the only one seeing a problem with a gym teacher who smokes? I mean here we are suppose to be learning about how to better ourselves and push our bodies further and mister teacher smells like cancer causing rat poison.

There's a lot irony in the world.

"Alright, today we're going to go on a hike through the woods on the path around the school. I want you each to go through the path at least twice." He said this while giving Chouji, the fat one, a stern look. Wonder why?

The others groaned and I rolled my eyes. Honestly, did we have to go through the whole routine of groaning and complaining even after the man had made up his mind?

"That's enough. I want you all to team up in pairs of two. You and your partner will be jogging, walking, or running the entire time together. If I catch anyone by themselves, both of you will be put in detention."

Oh hell he did not.

One thing about gym was the fact that we had to play team sports. That was something I could barely tolerate, but at least he choose the teams. Now we had to pick them ourselves.

Right.

Almost immediately I saw the groups play out before they even got together. Lee paired up with Neji because the male was his self proclaimed rival, Shikamaru with Chouji because he was too lazy to do anything other than walk, Gaara with Kankuro because the two were actually brothers (though it's highly debatable in my opinion), and Shino with Kiba because for some reason the two went well together. I waited patiently for everyone to get figured out and see who the odd ball was out. It was probably going to Haku. That kid never really fitted with anyone and we usually ended up together.

That would be fine with me. Haku was pretty quiet and did what needed to be done. Nothing more.

I stood up because I was beginning to lose the feeling my left foot and moved towards Haku when I saw him talking with another black haired male. Sai.

Okay, Haku had crossed over from normal to weird. What now?

I glanced around and realized that with Sai partnering up with Haku that left his partner as the last man. My partner was Naruto Uzumaki.

I feel so lucky at this moment. Not.

"Alright so Naruto who are you paired with?" I almost rolled my eyes. It was the same way every time teachers tried to make us work together. They would always ask the odd one out if he was with anyone before ordering them to be my partner.

"No one," Naruto looked at him and placed his hands behind his head. The guy had to be foreigner. That skin was too dark and his hair was too blonde. So not you're typical Japanese.

"Then you can work with Sasuke." Jeez, Asuma had gotten to the point of not even asking me if I had a partner. It was only a few weeks into the new school year and already he'd figured out the system. Sasuke didn't exist. He just went with the flow. Well at least he was smart. With a brain like that he should have been in Harvard or something.

Naruto waited as Asuma began to explain everything. What to do if someone got hurt and all that mess the school forced him to say so the parents did go out in arms. Blue eyes must've thought I was supposed to go to him because he continued to wait. Well he could wait the whole time if he wanted to. I wasn't moving.

It took a while but he seemed to get it and moved forward only to be stopped by Neji who grabbed his hand to whisper in his friend's ear. I think the saying is if you sneeze someone is thinking about you. Well I didn't need no superstition because the look Neji sent my way said it all. He was warning Naruto about me or something.

The Hyuga and I didn't get along in the slightest. I'm not sure why and I'm pretty damn sure I don't want to know why. Naruto just nodded and continued to walk my way. When it was time to do the run, we walked outside and stood behind one another in single lines before Asuma blew the whistle and we stared off. Like a bunch of race horses or something.

The school wasn't small to any degree, considering it was for two districts. There was a lot of ground to cover and it didn't strike me as easy to get two rounds in only one period. Didn't matter though.

Lee and Neji ran ahead, Lee determined to beat his rival and Neji too proud not to take up the challenge. Choji and Shikamaru were way behind at a pace that Shikamaru deemed good enough to let them circle the school in plenty of time. Kankuro and Gaara were going at a drop dead jog and Shino and Kiba were at a slow run. The other weirdoes and Haku with his partner were spread across the field pretty easily. I saw a few of them cross over the edge of the path and into the woods for a short cut.

Lucky bastards. There was no way Naruto was going to do that.

"Naruto I bet I can make four rounds before you make one!" I heard dog boy yell and wanted to strangle him. I glanced over at Naruto and saw a sly grin cover his face. Oh shit.

"Don't think so Dog face," the blonde said exactly what I was hoping he wouldn't. The next thing I know both of them are running top speed up the hill like it' some freaking marathon or something. If you don't win you die sort of deal. I glanced back at Shino and he did nothing but jog faster. He wasn't trying to catch up, he was just trying to keep up with them. Like he didn't lose his partner or something.

Didn't Asuma say something about going to detention if he caught us without our partners?

Not good. I bit my lip so hard I think I busted it. Staying after school today for detention was not something I could do even if I wanted too. Itachi would…not a good day.

So I became a freaking Russian race horse and picked up speed. Kiba and Naruto were already so far ahead that I didn't think that I could catch up. I ended up passing Lee and Neji who had been in front. Both of them looked at me like I was retarded, no one ran that fast, not when we had to make two rounds. You'd lose your energy to fast.

Lee seemed to want to say something, but I wasn't bothered to listen. Cucumber could keep it to himself, I have better things to do. I can't believe that Naruto and Kiba got this far. There is no way. I swear I didn't see them though, so none of this made sense. Where are they?

My thoughts were rudely interrupted when I heard Asuma's voice.

Loud and freaking clear.

"Sasuke. This isn't a race! Where's Naruto?" Asuma was ahead at the beginning of the track standing still and staring at me with his arms folded. Oh you have got to be kidding me.

I stopped. There was no way I'd just run an entire course around the school. I glanced back and I could barely see Neji and Lee coming around a corner. Apparently I had. Not good. I stood in front of Asuma and suddenly felt how fast my heart was pumping. I was sweaty and slightly out of breath. "Didn't he come this way?"

Asuma looked at me and frowned. Didn't he hear what I just said? "No, you're the first to cross the line. Stand here and we'll wait until the others pass. Why are you separated?"

I glanced back over at the runners and see Neji glare at me as he and Lee passed. Now what the heck was that for? "Naruto and Kiba started racing. I couldn't keep up and I lost them."

"Racing?" Asuma looked at me with a raised eyebrow before he frowned. Well at least the dumbass believed me. He was looking over my head as Naruto and Kiba finally showed up. Shino was with the three of them and when they got there Naruto was glaring at me like I kicked his puppy or something. So was the other one, Kiba, while Shino just stood there.

"Uzumaki," The great teacher spoke. "Sasuke said that you started a race and left him alone while you ran off with Kiba. Is that true?"

"No sir."

I couldn't believe it! This guy was going to lie!

"He's the one who ran off without me."

At this point my mouth is hanging open.

"Saw the whole thing." Okay now dog boy really didn't need to put his two cents in it. The two of them were going to lie and let me take the downfall. Wonderful.

"That's not how it happened," I spoke up glaring back at the two. Kiss my ass you mother….what did he say?

"Sasuke calm down. Shino what happened." Oh I thought so. Well great Asuma I bow to your greatness and shut up. Now tell me what are you going to do about Naruto? He better not get out with a jail free card….did he just ask Shino? They're friends. The guy isn't going to…

"Naruto and Kiba ran off. Sasuke ran after them, but he must not have seen the two when they waited for me to catch up."

Wow. He didn't lie.

Kiba looked just as shocked as I was. The look on his face was funny and I would have laughed had the situation had my butt not been so close to the fire.

Asuma wasn't as impressed and he sighed placing a hand behind his neck. The guy needed a smoke and there was no doubt in my mind that as soon as that bell rang he would do just that.

"So we've got two stories. One is that Sasuke ran off the other is that both Naruto and Kiba ran off. Do any of you want to change your stories?"

How the hell do you change the truth?

Well anyway, no one was going to speak up. And just like I predicted though he waited five minutes no one changed their minds on what they wanted to go on their permanent records. So we were all in the pot and ready to boil. Problem was I can't do this. Damn it. I knew something was wrong the moment I walked into school today.

"All three of you get detention because I don't know who's telling the truth. Shino doesn't because in either story he didn't do anything wrong. All of you are going to report to the two hour detention after school today in Zabuza's classroom. Do you understand? You're names will be on the rooster so you can't skip."

And that was the last nail in my coffin.

"Hold it," Naruto spoke up staring at the man. "I have practice right after school. I can't stay after. It won't…"

"Can it Naruto. You are going to detention rather you like it or not is no concern of mine. I'll tell Kakashi that you won't be there. I don't think it will make that much of a difference if you miss one practice."

And with that Asuma turned around and the bell rang. The great teacher left and I made myself scarce and fast by jumping into the bodies trying to get into the building to get to our lockers. I could almost feel the glare staring at me from both of the boys.

I got to the dressing room before either of them did. I don't think Shino cared and though I thanked the guy for helping to make sure that at least I wasn't "scap goated" he'd gotten two very tall guys pissed at me. I jumped into the bathroom and locked myself in a stall. Usually I would just waste my time getting in here and getting dressed because I have lunch next, but I decided to play it safe. A locked door between me and them was a heck of a lot better than anything else I could hope for.

Sure enough the minute they walked into the room their mouths opened and they started bitching to their buddies.

Now I'm going to have more of a problem.

Turns out all I had to spend standing on the greatest invention in mankind, indoor plumbing, was about thirty minutes. Some of the guys took a shower and I was sure that Naruto and Kiba were gone, but I wanted to make sure. Getting dressed was something I did quickly, Asuma was required to come in and make sure we all left. All though he'd never done it I still went by the old rule that you never know.

Anyway I got out alive thank you. And they weren't waiting for me outside the gym or anything. That was a good sign.

I heard Kiba mention that he was going to call his sister to come pick him up early from school so he wouldn't have to worry about it. So he wasn't going to be pissed, hey I got him out of class the guy should be thanking me.

Naruto on the other hand wasn't going anywhere. He'd made that clear when I heard something like a fist slam into one of the lockers. His dad wasn't going to go for any of that crap. And even if he would the old man was somewhere in the next state at the moment, so he didn't have a ride.

Looks like I just have to dodge one evil doer.

Trust me I wouldn't go, I would just leave, but that rooster deal is big. If you don't show up they call home and trust me when I say that my older brother will get that call and he will be royally pissed at me. To put it simple I'm between a rock and a hard place. If I get home late today he's going to wail on me big time, but if I don't go to detention you can multiple that wailing by five.

And five makes it a pretty damn big number.

Since I've already missed twenty minutes of lunch because technically we only have ten minutes to get ready and get to our next class, I figure I might as well go to my next class. It has nothing to do with the fact that all of these angry guys have lunch the same time I do. Nothing at all.

Yeah right Sasuke, the great and mighty Uchiha a freaking coward.

My father must be rolling over in his grave at the moment. I hope it's a more comfortable position.

Anyway the next class is Ibiki's class (psychology) or what I like to call the class run by Scarface. The guy wears a hat and one time I made the mistake of walking in on him when he was taking it off. His bald head looks like it's been through a meat grinder.

* * *

Okay I know nothing big happened, but I just wanted to get the story on the site before I'm too lazy to do it. By doing this I'm committing so there is no walking back from it now. It might take forever to finish, but it will be finished.

How did you guys like the fact that it's written in Sasuke's point of view? Was it good enough to be reading? Is Sasuke a little off…to anyone?

Please let me know. R&R. : )


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** Chapter One

**Chapter Summary:** T (malexmale action…making out. No big deal. Oh and vague malexfemale action)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto

**Chapter Two**

I forgot that Kiba, Neji, and Shino were in this class. Damn it. The bell rang and they got in their seats, but I could feel their glares the entire time. Apparently I'd become public enemy number one. Joy.

They left me alone. The teacher, Ibiki, is one mean son of a bitch. The only thing I really got out of them was a snigger from Kiba as the class finally ended after twenty-five pages of notes (this guy is not on my Christmas list this year). Dog boy started to whistle as I walked outside the classroom.

"Naruto is going to kick your ass."

And that comment is enough for me to be worried. I stared at the back of his chocolate hair for a while as the words sunk in. I'd just become a target to one of the meanest guys in school. Aren't I lucky?

One more class to go and it happens to be Advanced Placement English with the pirate Kakashi sensei. I say this because one of his eyes is completely covered all the time. He lost it in an accident a while back I guess. The guy's alright, even if he's on the staff. He doesn't do much but reads a book behind his desk. I honestly don't know how any one passes his class. I swear he fixes the tests.

The bell rang all too soon and I felt my stomach drop. School was over and I had a date with destiny. Too bad destiny continued to whip my ass.

I walked into the room and sat down near the door. I didn't bother to take my book bag off. If what dog boy said was true I was going to have to make a run for it as soon as the time was up. And that's exactly what I was planned on doing.

I was the first one there and I watched as the normal students for the 'class' if you will came in. It was the normal four. The fat one came in first with his normal scowl. I think his name is Jirobo, the next was this dark skinned freak that liked to mess with spiders. How funky was that? Seriously, when we were in school last year he brought his spider collection. Freaking creep. His name's Kidomaru. The twins came in. Their hair is dyed and there's several bodily piercings on the both of them. They got expelled from their last school for a bomb threat. Sakon and Ukon is their names. Pretty pathetic if you ask me. The last is a girl named Tayuya. She's an orange haired bitch. Plays the flute. Go figure.

The group stays together and does everything together, but there is always one missing. The leader who has facial tattoos is Kimimaro, but he wouldn't be caught dead here.

Naruto came in and I could feel a shudder make its way down my spine. He hadn't been that big had he? It was a good thing I wasn't taking any school work home with me today. Screw the homework when you've got someone out to kick your ass is my motto. His face was set and there was a stupid grin when he looked at me. The scars or whiskers or whatever pulled back tight as he smiled.

Smiled like a fox who'd gotten his prey already.

I was so dead.

The only option I really had was making a run for it.

I stared at clock begging the freaking thing to tick a little faster. How long would this honestly take? It wasn't like I was anxious to get my ass kicked (because believe me he could and from the look he's giving me right now from across the room-he would) I just want it to get over with. The faster it gets over with the faster I can hit the ground and run. The faster I can get the hell out of here and get home.

Oh yeah home. Itachi is going to be pisser than a female starting her PMS. Wait. He is PMSing.

I stare at the bell and can almost count down the seconds. It's a gift. When my mouth finishes saying the word zero the bell rings.

And I am gone. My feet hit the floor and I started to walk really really fast until Zabuza couldn't see me anymore when I cut the corner. I wasn't even sure if Naruto was behind me as I started running at full speed. Kiss my dust Uzumaki because you are not going to catch me. I only paused when I was at the railing for the downstairs to look behind me. He was there and he was coming fast.

My teeth grounded together so hard I was sure that I scrapped some of it off. The steps I took two at a time like a freaking gymnast. He jumped from the top portion of the stairs, over the railing, and landed right behind me. What the hell is he a frog or something? My feet ran faster, but it wasn't good enough. He jumped me from behind and the dirt hit my face hard. At least it wasn't the cement.

What idiot runs to the back of the school? There was nobody out here this time of day. No one to even give a damn if I wanted to get my ass kicked. Oh well, looks like I wanted to get my ass kicked. Maybe subconsciously I wanted to limp home. Somehow I must've deserved it. I should give up and consider it karma as the guy kicked my ass.

Not likely.

Naruto may a freaking jock, but he can kiss my ass if he thinks I'm rolling over like some sick dog. His body was lying on top of mine and I threw an elbow to his ribs. It was a hell of a lot nicer than him pushing mine into the hard ground.

I heard him grumble from the impact and I twisted myself catching him off guard and moving so I was on my back and he was only lying on half of my body. Now I know this is sorta a cheap shot, but I couldn't help it. I threw sand in his eyes and then hit him as hard as I could with my left fist.

At least his hand let go of my shirt and he was off of me now.

I never claimed to be a clean fighter. Never was. If my life is in danger I say screw the honor rules and the tai-crap. Go at them tooth claw and nail. It's what they do in the animal world, and hey the tiger is still top cat.

I scrambled to my feet and was way too damn slow. Naruto wasn't going to give up as easily as I thought. Maybe thinking was my problem after all. I knew it had to be bad for your health.

He grabbed my ankle causing me to fall as he stood up over me. Grabbing the front of my shirt he yanked me to my feet and swirled us around to throw me against the wall. Yeah I must've wanted to get my ass kicked. There was no way that I could fight him off. This was over.

My body was pinned between him and the wall. There was no way to get out of it. He was way too close to kick as he stood in front of me, our chests touching. I didn't have to look up to far to see his dirty face. His face was nonchalant and I think that was the crazy thing. He didn't look crazy, he looked like he was concentrating on something.

He better not shit on me. That's a little low. I'd have to kill him, screw spending life in jail. I'd kill him and then kill myself. A beating I could take, but if he did anything like that…..

"Look," aw great my mouths open. Not a good sign. Oh well, I can't fight my way out of it, maybe I can reason with him.

Yeah right and Godzilla would stop because Tokyo said "No no please don't step on me."

I'm a little out of options. At least Tokyo had the military. "Look I'm kinda scared of dirt. See I've got what they call mysophobia. Really really terrified of dirt. So when you kill me could you please burn me or something? I don't think pyrohobia is in my DNA or anything…"

What the hell?

At this moment if you're wondering I'm wide eyed and staring at the blonds eye lids like he's freaking King Kong or something. His mouth is on my mouth. His tongue is in my mouth.

I'm being kissed.

By a guy.

Shit.

My hands immediately come up and find his shoulders pushing back on them. I might as well be pushing a truck. All he does is take a step forward, grab my wrists and turn his head so his slimy ass tongue can almost reach my tonsils.

His mouth is moving against mine as is his tongue. Oh you have got to be kidding. I don't think so.

I bit him. My jaws meet and his tongue was in the middle. I have to say that it was one of the most satisfying moments in my life.

He should have pulled away or something, but the guy didn't do that sort of thing at all. His grip on my wrists tightened to the point that tears came to my eyes. That'll bruise later. When he loosened up I finally noticed his leg.

I was leaning against the wall being forcibly kissed with the mentioned assailant's legs between my leg. He was rubbing his knee up and down my crotch. Not good.

I'm a teenager and I have no trouble admitting that I'm a freaking virgin. Crazy Sasuke sitting in the back looking like he's going to go postal any second doesn't get a lot of friends and zero action. I understand that hormones in teenagers is one thing, but this was a complete other as I felt the heat rush to a very intimate part of my body.

Naruto had pulled back and was nibbling my lower lip before sticking his tongue back in my mouth. My leg was between his own and he started to grind it like a freaking dog would hump another. Despite myself my head tilted back and I moaned.

By my mother's grave I opened my mouth and freaking groaned in his.

Naruto pulled back slightly and leaned his head against the my shoulder and started to shake. I was gulping for breath, for fear, and for freaking control over my body. It didn't take long for the fact that he was laughing at me to hit. He was freaking laughing at me.

The dumbass was laughing at me. The blood that had rushed to my lower body stopped and turned right back around. I could feel my face flush in embarrassment and the anger I felt made me push against the other male. He wasn't even phased, he just grabbed my wrist harder and I could feel his breath on my neck as I tried not to cry out. It moved like a fire from the base of my neck to my ear.

A slimy wet object touched the tip of my ear and I pushed myself deeper into the wall. Would it be too much to hope that the law of brick wouldn't be destroyed and let me pass through?

Apparently so. He stopped for a second and I knew that it had been his tongue. Great he was mocking me along with this mess. I was too shocked to do anything as he leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"Bitch. From the second I saw you I knew you were a bitch." He kissed my cheek almost like a parent would kiss their child good night. "Let's play a little game. You're move, you started it so you'll finish it. And don't even think about going to the principal, I've got more than two fists. And besides who would believe you anyway? You're just pathetic little Sasuke Uchiha in the shadow of your brother. Oh, but if you tell your brother, I want to see his face when you do. I hear he has a real hard on for you."

Smiling. He was smiling into my cheek as the breath from his nose tickled my skin. And just like that he pulled away, turned around, and walked away. He didn't even bother to look back. What was the point? My body slid down the wall and to the floor. I was in shock.

I stared at his stupid orange shirt as he walked away.

What the hell was I supposed to do? What was I going to do? He was right. The authorities wouldn't believe me; Itachi would kill me for going to them, and as far as that goes he'd probably beat me up because I was too much of a pussy to stop him.

What was I going to do? The answer was simple. Nothing. I couldn't do a damn thing. The problem: Naruto knew it. And he seemed to enjoy that fact.

Itachi…Itachi would literally….oh shit. ITACHI!

Uzumaki would have to screw himself for the moment because I had other things to worry about. I should have been home hours ago. Standing up I shook the dirty feeling off for now, and ran off as fast as I could. It wouldn't make that much of a difference if he was already pissed off, but if he was in a pretty good mood I might stand a chance. I might need that chance.

My school is in the upper part of town and I'm afraid to say that I live in a ghetto, completely. My family used to live in the community, but now that there all dead it's like a ghost zone half of the time. Some new people have moved in and out of the abandoned homes that the banks now own, but they never stay long. Sometimes it's the bank, sometimes it's the cops, their drug dealer, and other times it's just my brother. It doesn't matter everyone leaves.

It's a good 7 mile run through the back of the city and around downtown. By the time I get there the sun looks like it's about to go down. Itachi was going to be hungry. I hope he got something to eat from a place or something cause if he didn't than I'm going to have to cook him something.

My house is on the end of a dead end street. I think it's perfect that way, kinda works symbolically if you know what I mean.

Dead end street, dead end house, dead end life.

Aren't you just sunshine today Sasuke?

I take a deep breath before opening the front door. The place needs a new coat of paint. And badly. Guess it'll have to wait until someone destroys the place to put up a mall nearby or something. You know progress. To be honest I think its regress. All we've done is create another type of jungle where people can act like animals and live up their wildest fantasies on the street. Seriously the only difference is that the trees are sky scrapers.

There's a sweet smell the exact moment when I enter the kitchen. Never mind about the food. He's smoking something.

There's a girlish giggle coming from the main room. It used to be the family room, but now it's sorta his bedroom. If you get what I mean. My brother has no shame in hiding what he's doing and who he's doing it with. Boy or girl. At least he had company and that would put him in the measurement of prettygoodmodejustdon'tmakeamistakeordie in the Itachi scale.

I really don't want to have to go through there. They could be under any stage of undress, like I said my brother doesn't care, but I don't have a choice. It's the only way to my bedroom. My heaven.

Besides if he doesn't know I'm here til later he will be royally pissed. Not something I can deal with right now.

I walked into the room and kept my eyes down. The girl made a sort of squeal. Guess I surprised her, good maybe she could go do something that involves self respect for once.

And then she giggled.

Guess not. Where is the hope for the world?

"You're late." I heard the silky smooth voice glide across the room. My brother. A chill ran down my spine as I opened my mouth. There would be no use in doing anything other than that. You showed him respect and respect meant you answered.

"I had to stay after for detention. Do you want anything to eat?" I figured I'd ask. Wanted to keep him in a good mood and all. Please that's not it. I hope he dies one day. I just wanted to keep my skin.

"No. I'm not hungry. Sasuke why did you get detention."

Oh shit. He was asking questions. Asking questions equals answers. And if he doesn't like the answers than what the hell am I supposed to do? The result of that is crawl in a corner and cry like a baby hoping I don't shit my pants. My father would be so proud.

"It was a misunderstanding. The teacher thought I had separated from my running partner when he's the one that ran a head." Another moan. Jeez woman don't you have any shame?

"Alright. Don't let it happen again."

"Yes Itachi." And I bolted for my bedroom. My face I'm sure was beat red as I heard the woman laugh behind me. Well she could go to hell. I closed the door and locked it. If Itachi wanted to get in he had a hidden key so it would do me no good, but if some of his buddies came by it might save me. I remember one time someone was banging on the door begging to come in. I don't know who it was, but they kept me awake all night.

In the morning the outside of the door was torn up with what must've been a knife. Since then I keep it locked.

Going to my dresser I pull out my I-pod, the last gift from my parents, and a granola bar. I keep a stash in my room so I know I have something to eat. Under the bed is seven water bottles. Itachi found them one day while I was out and laughed in my face when I got home. I guess he thought it was funny that I'd hidden supplies just in case he forgot I was here.

He could think what he wanted.

I laid down and listened as rock music blasted in my ears. The songs were several years old, but they would have to do. I didn't think I'd have a chance to get some new songs downloaded anytime soon.

A blush of absolute anger came to my cheeks. Naruto. What the hell was I going to do about him?

I ran a hand over my eyes and closed them. Bitch. That son of a bitch had called me a bitch and then declared war on my ass. My hand pulled away and I stared at the ceiling. Well if it was a war he wanted a war he'd get. Nobody called me a bitch and lived to tell about it. Not when he was probably getting off on telling his friends all about what happened.

I don't think so.

* * *

Alright. Chapter two. A little role reversal. Sasuke is still the emo child who doesn't fit in, but this time its Naruto whose the big guy on campus. War? What is this war that you speak of?

Sasuke's going to get his chance to get back at Naruto and well hit it a little better with the other students involved at the school. This is a NaruxSasu not a SasuxNaru (at least not in the physical sense). Oh and um…well the other parings will be a SasukexHinata and a NarutoxHinata as well. We won't dwel that long on those relationships though.

35 pages! Woot Woot!

Thanks for reading. Please Review. You know I love you!!!!! XD


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry about being late to update. I see I got new reviews so Yay!!!!! I won't waste anymore time…

**Summary: **Chapter One

**Chapter Rating: **T (Sasuke's mouth mainly)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone in this story.

**

* * *

**

Chapter Three

I got up this morning and dragged my ass back to school. At least I can say that about today. I was twenty minutes late, but that was because some idiot didn't know red meant stop and crashed on my way here. They took him away in an ambulance. Reminded me of Mom.

Pink Eye gave me an exasperated look, but at least I brought in a slip this time so she couldn't say much about it. She kinda waved me off with a sigh. I actually come to school today and put forth the effort and she still doesn't appreciate it. Doesn't she realized I'd thought about skipping school today? I mean I had no intentions of staying home (I found Itachi passed out with that woman again), but I could have went to the mall or the arcade.

Holy shit why am I here again?

Oh yeah Naruto. I wasted hours of my life last night trying to think of a way to get back at the prick, but every single one of them ended up with me going to jail and getting killed by my brother. So I don't have a plan other than bringing a gun into school, knocking him off, and then killing myself so the other two options will no longer exist. It's terrible being a coward.

If I hadn't come he would have thought he had scared me off or something. Like was scared or intimidated by him and I'll be the first to admit that I was, but he didn't need to know that and neither did his friends. I have smirked when Neji glared at me. I guess he was expecting me to come in black and bruised after a week at the hospital.

I hate to disappoint people. Not.

I sat down in my seat and let the day unfold in front of my eyes without taking down any notes or anything. I still had no idea what I was going to do to him when the bell rang for next block. Like always I ran to the locker room and changed. I was out before Naruto even stepped foot inside the gym. Damn bastard was laughing at something Lee had said with Kiba and the others. He didn't even spare a glance my way as he acted like yesterday didn't happen.

No, it was more like I didn't matter.

I hid in the corner of the gym until Asuma came up and stared class. Today we would be playing two games of basketball. One team got one court and one team got another. I was just happy it was a non contact sport, because from the look I was getting from Kiba he wanted blood. I had heard Asuma had stopped him to tell Dog boy that he had to make up that detention.

The human Smoke Stack let us pick our own groups of five to play. The class was an even twenty so it was one of the easiest activities for Asuma to give us. While the others started to bicker with one another I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up. A six sense couldn't have given me a better perspective of the fact that someone was staring at me. Turning half around I caught the sight of those blue eyes.

And a smile.

It lasted a second, but I got the hint. Naruto hadn't told his buddies. He was going to keep this between him and I and I was supposed to be the play thing. Well that queer could just get over it. I walked over to Sai and Haku. I was pretty damn good at basketball myself and if I got lucky I could play Naruto. The boy was built more for football than basketball and that was fine by me.

This sport was about to become physical.

"You need one more?" I asked crossing my arms. Sai looked up and Kankuro looked surprised that I could even talk. Welcome back to earth dumb shit I do have a tongue with which I form words. Gaara didn't say anything as usual, it went against the whole "I can kill you with a stare" code of his. Haku was the only one who gave me a slight smile.

"Sure we could use another one. Kankuro's going to play center since he's the tallest. Where do you want to be?"

"Top of the court, forward." I could be social enough to get what I wanted and what I wanted was a chance at Naruto. Anytime the boy played in a sport he had to be the star player. Haku nodded and pointed towards Sai. "He's the other forward."

I took a second to take in the guy's appearance. Sai gave me a fake smile that I wanted to slap off his pale face. The kid was a freak. There was no second guessing it. His shirt was shorter than ours and barely covered his entire stomach and his shorts were shorter. Maybe Naruto should throw him up against the wall he might get a little more response out of him.

Nothing else was said as it was decided who was going to be playing which team. We got Naruto and I bit the inside of my lip. There was only one way to deal with people like him and it was to get right back in their face.

He had called me a bitch.

"You're too short to get the ball on the throw up," Sai gave me that crazy looking smile as he walked forward. At least he was straight up. Freak.

True to his word Sai got the ball to us on the throw and Gaara dribbled it down court for a two pointer. Naruto's team was slightly stunned at his speed except for the blond himself who was laughing. Kiba was pissed. Naruto's team included the mentioned Dog face, Lee, Neji, and Shino. Neji had taken center and like I'd expected Naruto was a forward. The ball was passed into the court by Naruto to Lee who lost the ball to Haku as the boy passed down the court to Sai who went in for a layup only to get stopped by Neji. The ball crossed so many hands I suddenly realized that I hated the sport. It moved to damn fast for me to keep up, but that didn't matter when Kankuro tossed the ball my way.

I moved down court and side stepped Kiba running into Naruto who had at some point had taken over Neji's position as center. I couldn't get over him so I turned my back to him and threw a hand out looking for someone to pass the ball to.

Maybe I could swing my elbow up to and catch him in the head so I his eyeball would fall out.

Nobody was open. They were all pretty well covered.

"Come on Sasuke," I heard Naruto's voice in my ear. I'd forgotten how close we were. "You can't get past me."

The hell I couldn't.

Swinging around I moved past Naruto. He was quick, but so was I. My hands went up and I threw the ball. It went in for two points or at least it would have if the bitch known as life had decided that I finally needed a break. Naruto was in the air and stole the damn thing before tripping me and moving down the court for a three pointer from the far end.

And of course Asuma didn't see a thing.

Kiba hooted and I grounded my teeth pulling myself up to my feet. This was not over by a long shot. The ball was passed in to Konkuro who moved down the court with ease, but lost the ball to Kiba. I moved myself into Gaara's position. It had been his job at the beginning of the game to cover Uzumaki, but I was making it mine.

Naruto was going to know it was me who cost him this game.

Gaara didn't seem to have a problem with it. In fact it was the opposite as he ran towards Kiba and stole the ball back. I caught a slight elbow to the rib and it only made me grin wider. About damn time. We continued back and forth. I didn't get the ball again, but Naruto didn't either. It was hurting his pride more than mine and he tried to trip me three more times, but he didn't get the chance. We were tied fifteen minutes til the bell when Naruto finally got the ball, blew past me with a palm to my chest and made a three pointer.

"Cheat," Kankuro spat coming my way. He held out his hand and I took it letting the man haul me to my feet. I didn't want to do it and normally I wouldn't have, but I was exhausted. This game was completely insane. "You want to get him back or can I?"

My pride wasn't that damaged. "Uzumaki's Mine."

Naruto heard what I said and gave a laugh, "If that's what you think Sas-uke-e." When the words fell out of his mouth pronouncing the –uke of my name like that my blood ran cold. The son of a bitch. Nobody seemed to have gotten that what he had called me though Kiba gave a barking laughter. He didn't have the brains to deal with something that complex and Neji was off in his own little world as Naruto threw the ball at me.

Blondie was a dead man.

At the top of the court we moved the ball with ease. I was determined to get this shot in if it cost me my life. As if on the same wavelength I was Gaara got the ball, got it down court, and then threw it my way. A three pointer for someone of my small height was something, but I'd done longer shots by a mile. And Naruto was still on the other side of the court. We were tied again.

"Bitch now," I muttered loud enough for the blonde to hear. Naruto curled up his nose and narrowed his eyes, but he didn't say anything. His team went for a huddle while mine just stood around. Sai was picking something out of his fingernail in the corner and the rest of us including Haku were breathing rough.

When they were done they came to the court and I could see a slight smile on Naruto's eyes. I moved in front of him to block while his team mates moved the ball. All of a sudden he was right behind me as if we were glued together. To the other guys it just looked like I was doing my job and blocking, but I knew the truth. He leaned down and I could smell the sweat off of his nose from it's place by my ear. He simply blew, but I snapped up and moved awaNaruto curled up his nose and narrowed his eyes, but he didn't say anything. His team went for a huddle while mine just stood around. Sai was picking something out of his fingernail in the corner and the rest of us including Haku were breathing rough.

When they were done they came to the court and I could see a slight smile on Naruto's eyes. I moved in front of him to block while his team mates moved the ball. All of a sudden he was right behind me as if we were glued together. To the other guys it just looked like I was doing my job and blocking, but I knew the truth. He leaned down and I could smell the sweat off of his nose from it's place by my ear. He simply blew, but I snapped up and moved to the side.

All the damn distraction he needed. The ball came his way and he didn't have a fight as he leaned over and grabbed it from right in front of me going for a two pointer. The game was just about over and he looked like he had won.

It was a damn good thing Kankuro had gotten a three pointer.

The game was over and we'd one. Sai just smiled. Kakuro hooted and his brother "humped" while Haku was already headed towards the lockers to change. Class was over by some miracle. I caught my breath and decided to waste my time picking up the basketballs and moving them into the closet again. Maybe in a way I didn't need a plan, but the look on Uzumaki's face before he went to change was completely priceless.

Hell today was actually a good day. I might even go to lunch.

Five minutes before lunch was supposed to start I finally got dressed to go. There wasn't a hair or sign of Naruto at all which was just fine with me. Hopefully he and his goons would fall off a cliff.

And pink elephants would fly.

I ate lunch outside that afternoon. The place where I sat for the past few years had been taken over by a group of punks. I guess you don't claim it for a few days and things get taken away. So instead I moved to sit near a tree at the far corner of the courtyard. Sitting on the brick I pulled out a granola bar I'd bought out of a vending machine and started to eat it.

There was a rustle beside me and forgive me but I jumped. I couldn't help myself. I freaking jumped at the sound like a mouse. Mouse that I was that is.

It was just Hinata. Turns out she was sitting at the same tree eating what looked and smelled like a bologna sandwich. She glanced up noticing my stare and…damn….can you say awkward.

Stuttering Sociopath muttered a "Hi Sasuke" before turning back to her sandwich and what was that? Apple juice?

I blinked taken back at the sight. We were not in kindergarten anymore were we? She seemed like a little first grader at lunch or something. Ignoring her I went back to my own lunch. So much for it being peaceful. The whole thing was tense though I tried not to show it. Stuttering Sociopath didn't have my skills though because every move she created made my eye twitch.

Annoying.

Lunch gratefully ended and I went to psychology with the freak of nature himself. Scarface was in rare form and gave us all a pop quiz right at the beginning of class on major mental illnesses. Dog boy looked scared, but Shino was his calm self. I'm convinced that's because Freak was all about this stuff.

Me?

I doodled on the page. Made an outline of Hannibal Lector's mask and handed it in. Wouldn't matter anyway, my grade in the class was an A. I'll just tell him I didn't have a clue because I hadn't had time to study that chapter yet. The rest of the class went by in a blur. Reading notes. All the stuff we live for right?

Whoever decided to make this hell called High School should be strung up by their balls and beaten like a freaking piñata.

Pirate was the same as usual.

We were all seated down and the bell had rung fifteen minutes ago before he decided to grace us with his presence. Kakashi was one crazy mother, one time there was this kid that was ten minutes late to class, but he got here before Kakashi. Pirate just came in quietly and wrote up a tardy slip for him to sign and when the boy complained because he'd been here first Pirate had just smiled and said, "Yes but you don't have the right to make me tardy now do you?"

To this day we have no idea how in the hell he knew that.

"Alright class," Kakashi walked into the room. This time his book that has an innocent, but wrong, Three Musketeers cover, was gone. So he had no porn with him today ? Odd.

"The school board has assigned me to give you each a journal," he passed them down the rows with his lazy bedside manner. "The deal is you are supposed to come into class every day and for twenty minutes you get to write down whatever you want. And I'm _not_ supposed to read a word of it. They want you to better express yourselves. Any questions?"

I got a black notebook at the end of my row and stared at it.

Fun.

"Today seems a great way to introduce it so," Kakashi sat down at his desk and the book magically appeared in his hands. "I figure we should just put the whole class towards getting new ideas and your notebooks today." And with that he was lost in his world of porn.

Some things never changed.

I stared at the notebook.

Stared at the notebook.

At the notebook.

The notebook.

Notebook.

Finally the bell rang. I wrote my name on the white sticker on the top of the notebook and handed them over. I'd written nothing. Pirate got up and showed us where he would be locking all the notebooks so no one could ever read them. Everything was confidential.

Confidential my ass.

I got out of class as fast as I could and made my way towards home. Naruto would be a football practice right after school. Another little miracle to my day.

And a third. Itachi wasn't home.

I sighed with relief and made myself a peanut butter sandwich taking it to my bedroom with a tall glass of milk. When I was done I actually did all of my homework. Wouldn't my teachers be so proud of me?

It was twelve o'clock at night when I finally went to bed. Itachi still wasn't home and with any luck he and Naruto had both been run over by a bus.

I could be that lucky, maybe.

But I'm not.

I knew that the second my brother kicked my door in with a broken bottle of sake in his hands at five in the morning.

**

* * *

**

Cliff hanger.

I know I hate when crap like that happens, but I wasn't going to give it all to you at once.

Please read and review. Let me know how you like it. I don't have a written out plan for this story so its kind of just making itself up as we go along. If something doesn't make a lot of sense I would love to know.

XD

~Byes.


	4. Chapter 4

Wow, this is getting some good reviews. I noticed that there is a typo in chapter three and will do something about that when I have the time (I barely have the time to post this chapter -_-…annoying)

Anyway;

Summary: chapter one

Chapter rating: M for signs of abuse.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

It was twelve o'clock at night when I finally went to bed. Itachi still wasn't home and with any luck he and Naruto had both been run over by a bus.

I could be that lucky, maybe.

But I'm not.

I knew that the second my brother kicked my door in with a broken bottle of sake in his hands at five in the morning.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Itachi looked pissed. In fact I don't think pissed would be an exact word. There isn't a word for my brother when he's drunk and upset. It's probably because he doesn't even look like he's human. I don't mean he's a freaking alien, but there's a look in his eye that will make most wet their pants and if it wasn't for the fact that I knew that the look might come to blows if I did that I would have. No, my piss dried up in my bladder along with anything else in my stomach leaving me with acid. And that's why I felt like leaning over and throwing up.

"'p" my brother's mouth moved with the syllable, swaying slightly. That was his way for telling me to get my ass up. Yep we are in a whole new vocabulary which means he's had close to a caseload of something tonight. Only good news was that he didn't look like he had anything other than alcohol which meant he might be somewhat lucid. Maybe.

"I said up," He moved into my room with a funny sort of swagger and kicked my bed missing me and hitting the bottom of the metal frame. For anyone else it would have hurt like hell, but in his state he didn't feel it. I got up not wanting to upset him and moved forward slightly making sure that I looked relaxed even when on the inside I was tenser than hell.

He looked at me and blinked a couple of times before swinging his arm wide that was holding the bottle. I jerked back so the jagged edges were well away from my body. His eyes widened slightly and he frowned. "Wat the hell you waiting for?"

For you to die. That's what I'm waiting for. Either for you to die or for me to get some cash by some miracle, go underground and into a completely different country where I can live a peaceful life away from assholes like you.

It's still dark out. Hm….maybe there's a shooting star out so I can make my wish? I got the hint from the way he was tilted towards the door and moved out of the safety of my room and into the den of wonders. There was no way to predict what the hell could be in this part of the house and that's why I never stayed long.

"Mov," Itachi came up behind me and pushed me roughly towards the general direction of the bathroom. And damn did he smell like alcohol. There was no telling how much was in his system. Taking the slurred hint I moved towards the semi white bathroom and saw what he wanted. Vomit was all over the floor. Somehow he'd missed the toilet and mom's old shower curtains were off the rod beside the green, brown, and black mess.

I gagged leaning over almost puking myself.

"Sorry that was two of them Sasuke. I dropped Deidara off at his and Sasori's apartment," A semi deep voice not belonging to my brother came from behind the two of us. None other than Kisame. My brother's right hand man. The two of them had grown up together and worked together in their gang business. Whenever they went drinking or doing some sort of drug workings he stayed clean. Couldn't' handle himself at all if he got a drop of something, went berserk, so he stayed their ride home. The whole "Friends don't let friends drive drunk."

Crazy as shit.

They've nicknamed him the shark in the group and I would have to agree with them because he is one freaky dude. When he was seventeen he got his teeth sharpened. All of them that I can tell….I wonder if he could bite clear through his tongue or not.

Kisame was at the door frame leaning against it and Itachi had wondered off somewhere. With any luck he's passed out and landed on the bottle pushing it through his heart somehow.

But you all know how my luck is so lets not keep our fingers crossed.

I turned around slightly and tried not to breath any of it in. Had it been anyone else I might have pinched my noise, but Kisame feed off the weaknesses of others. He would rag me for days if I did and that would mean we were buddies.

I don't like being buddies to someone who looks like they could open a can with just their mouth.

"You brought Deidara here?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him. Out of all the others when Kisame wasn't on your bad side he was okay, but like I said we'd known him the longest. His skin was darker, not really sure what color you would call it though. I haven't seen any ethnic group with that shade so I figured he was a mixture of all of them. He was adopted so there was no telling who his mom and dad were.

Shark man just chuckled. "What? Did you think I would leave him on the streets?" Of course he would have loved to. He hated the blonde more than he would ever admit to anyone. Hated him enough to let him live only because he was useful to Itachi. Everyone in the group is brought together by some talent or something. None of them except my brother and shark boy have close history or are close friends. They're business partners and that's where the genius of the gang lies. My brother did a good job scanning and picking good men to do bad things and not turn on one another. Each of them were loyal to the group.

I knew Kisame was picking at me, he'd done it often enough. Tried to treat me like a little boy or a younger brother, it was just to bad I knew for a fact his hands weren't clean. "You should have taken him home to begin with," I mumbled reaching for the mop leaning behind the door. I kept it in here considering the cleaning closet was occupied with other things. Who knew really, Itachi just came home and threw everything out of it then brought a lock for the door. Not my problem and I didn't stick my nose in things that don't concern me.

Kisame gave me a once over, but my back was already turned away from him and I was at the sink trying not to throw up as I wet the mop. "You have a problem if I crash here your highness?" Kisame mocked me from the doorway. "Cause if not you can find me on the couch."

I made a grunt so he'd known I'd heard him and didn't appreciate it. He moved away and I started on the floor. I moved the mop under the sink for a straight two minutes before dropping the broom and grabbing both sides of the white porcelain and heaving. I couldn't take it and what little I had to eat yesterday which was just that granola bar at the tree opposite of Hinata a lot of it was stomach acid.

I paused at the end of what seemed forever opening and closing my mouth trying to rid myself of that disgusting taste. I glanced up at the mirror in front of me scowling before I whipped my mouth.

Guess I don't have a strong stomach either.

Feeling sick I took some toothpaste putting it on my tongue to camouflage the taste and then a dab underneath my nose. I should have thought of that earlier. The smell was so strong I could barely catch a hint of regurgitated mess. I'd dropped the broom handle in the shit and had to wipe it up. There was no way I was going to be clean for the next two months no matter how many showers I took within the next sixty days.

My mother's shower curtains were cut. It must've happened when Itachi or Deidara tore it down. I could see one of them falling to their knees in front of the toilet and reaching out to steady themselves before they fell. It was white with a flower pattern in the fabric plastic thingy that they used.

I sat on the edge of the bathtub ignoring the metal rail digging into my ass and cradled it between my head. You'd have thought it was an infant. I'm not one to be sentimental about a lot of crap, but this was my mothers. Something I remembered her pitching a fit with my father to have. The bathroom was the only thing that man let her decorate on her own and she'd been so proud of the curtains she'd spent all day looking for on sale.

My finger ran across the opening for what must've been a few seconds. Sighing in frustration or anger I wasn't sure and didn't think I'd ever tell which I got up taking it with me out the door.

I threw it away without much thought and made my way back to my bedroom to go to sleep. I hadn't missed school in a couple of weeks and decided I was due for a break. It was already six and I would have normally been up by now, but I was just exhausted so I crawled back into bed.

Kisame and the rest of them be damned.

"Sasuke, you need to get up."

I heard the pounding and shifted in bed as Kisame's voice ran over my ears. Apparently shark boy hadn't gone home yet. Joy upon Joy. I rolled over wanting to just ignore him even though I was already awake and damn it staring at my wall. I was still angry about what had happened this morning. Besides if I was quiet there was a chance they'd thought I was gone off to school.

"Sasuke please open the door. You know I have a key and if I have to use it then you know what's going to happen."

I had to swallow the bile in my throat as his voice came through the walls. This time he wasn't angry, but back to his normal bitchy cool and calm self. So much for getting alcohol poisoning because Itachi was just fine and kicking, my life is complete. And I knew what he meant when he said that I would know he was right. There would be bruises and maybe blood involved.

Getting out of bed and moved towards my door and opened it still in the clothes I was wearing yesterday to school. I hadn't realized that I'd never changed. Opening the door I stood in front of the older two raising an eyebrow. Hey if Itachi could be bitchy so could I, just as long as it didn't cross that invisible line he'd drawn.

"What?"

"All that pounding was beginning to give me a head ach," Itachi commented and turned to the side slightly. I was about to apologize for not getting up faster-help me I would have to-but he was looking at Kisame.

"Only way to wake your brother up, you know how hard he can sleep sometimes." He looked at my brother and then winked my way.

Someone claw his eyes out.

"Apparently. It's eleven thirty Sasuke," Itachi looked back at me with those same eyes. Jeez I wish mine were a different color or something. Looking into black eyes that mirror your own is unnerving especially when it comes from a jerk like him. "I guess you aren't going to school today. No matter as long as you don't slip up on your grades. The others are here so stay out of the family room, but go make us something to eat or drink if you don't mind." He gave me his back and walked away.

The son of a bitch. He still called it a family room despite all the crap that went on in that part of the house. The people he'd screwed and the plans they'd made. It pissed me off.

"He woke up in a pretty good mood." I jumped as Kisame's hand landed on my shoulder. He gave me a worried look, "Just do what he says and don't piss him off. He'll probably send you out the house in a few minutes. We have things to discuss today. Runs you know?" He chuckled a little.

I felt like pushing him off a cliff. That look he was giving made my stomach turn like he knew something that I didn't. Jackass. I shook him off and mumbled curses all the way to the kitchen. I didn't need his help. I didn't want his pity. What kind of hypocrite was he? Pretending to care about me and my well being then all the while following in Itachi's footsteps like some lap dog.

I could take care of myself just fine if that was the help I was being offered.

Going to the fridge I threw some stuff together half heartedly. As long as Itachi got what he wanted it didn't matter to me what the others wanted. They could get it themselves if they didn't like what I brought in there. As far as I was concerned they didn't exist.

When I walked into the room it was just as I'd figured. All of them were there. Every single member from Pein who seemed to have an attitude with my brother (my hero) to Tobi….I'm not even sure what the guy is or what he does in the group. I say is because he always wears a mask and has a voice that just can't be human. So until I can see his face he is and will forever be just an 'it'.

My brother's gang is made up of ten main including himself, but I have no illusions that there are others because some of the crap he does is way too much for just them to pull off. They cover a lot of ground. Hell I haven't even heard of another gang even coming close to this area since my brother got in charge of the Akatsuki. I guess that's what happens when a genius gets the reins of anything.

Some of them pulled a face when I put the stuff on the table, but screw them. I did what I thought needed to be done and that was all there was to it anyway. Moving towards the door I was going to be leaving this joint. There was no telling what they were going to discuss and if it was a murder of sorts I did not want to be in hearing range. If something does go down I want to make sure that the police won't be able to get anything out of me. Coward yes, but I fear the wrath of my brother if I said anything over the cops. Besides even if I did mention some of the stuff that I knew there would be no way to prove it. My brother was smart. Smart and through so no real hard evidence to convict him or anyone in the group. Unless they were the ones that fucked up though.

Problem. They know my brothers smart so they listen to every word he says. The likely hood of them screwing up is pretty high, but the fact is they just won't do it.

"My my Sasu-kun," Deidara spoke up just as I got to the doorway. "Has it been that long or have you just been growing like a weed un?"

That sick mother tone of his had me wanting to kill over. My brother didn't care if I disrespected him or Kisame especially if he was in one of his good moods. What I had learned though was when the others were around him I had to act like a slave. He'd made his point clear with one of dad's old leather belts. I think I still have a scar down my back, but I can never turn around far enough to see for sure if its not just a trick of the lights in the bathroom mirror.

So being the good little boy that I am I turned around and bowed slightly at him. "It has been a while since we've seen each other." That was a safe answer considering I'd just cleaned up his crap last night or rather this morning. Yeah we might not have seen each other in a few months, but I sure the hell have had to clean up after him every time he comes through that door.

I heard Itachi's grunt of approval. I also heard Tobi's giggles.

"Sasuke," Itachi spook up and I was forced once again to look at him. Not in the eyes of course. No one did that to the precious head of the Uchiha family when he was conducting business. "Yes?"

"Make sure you wash some clothes and clean the dishes today. You've been slacking off on your chores and I had to hunt for a descent shirt to wear this morning."

Now normally Itachi wouldn't say something like that. Him having to hunt like a normal person for a shirt? That's just something that didn't, wasn't allowed to happen to someone like him. That made him normal instead of perfect. Something that my brother didn't like others seeing that he wasn't.

But it sure the hell showed that he had complete power over me and my every move. It would give a clear picture to a blind man that he was allowed to order me around and I would do whatever the hell he wanted. No questions asked.

Sick bastard.

I couldn't even have some sovereignty at home could I?

"**Yes. Sorry I'll do that right now."**

**My lips were pursed closed and I turned around to flick him off and walk out the door never to return finally having enough of his shit. **

**If your guess was that I went and put some clothes in the washing machine (all of his) and then started on a load of dishes you would be right. Leaving was suicide. **

**The clothes were in the dryer and I had just finished my last load when I was summoned to the door by a knock. Behind it was my brother's entertainment. For a second it caught me off guard. I forgot that they were all men, except for this one chick who spent her time doing origami during the meeting when the others weren't talking. In front of me were seven people. All barely clothed. One was in a bikini looking thing holding her coat closer to her. Three of them were young guys. One a buff looking brunet, the other a blonde, and one with purple hair and covered in rings. The four girls were definitely something else. The only one I recognized was the silver haired one with puppy eyes named Riku. She was Hidan's favorite. I think it's because she looked so much like him really, the guy was a fruit loop full of himself and this god of his. The other girls were typical for this place and this time blondes. All of them. **

**The one in a skin tight costume like cat woman or some manga leaned over and smirked at me. She was covered in some perfume. She giggled and pinched my cheek. "Aw how cute. We got a call little man is there an adult in the house?"**

**After the meetings they would call in these hookers. Really expensive hookers. My brother didn't want to run the risk of some sex disease. **

**Riku snorted and pushed past the girl. "Why don't you let us on in Sasuke, where's your brother?" **

**Go figure. Behind me Pein, the woman (never got her name. Never cared. She was new anyway) and Tobi came to the door. Tobi giggled and waved at them as they pushed past us all and walked down the driveway. The three of them never stayed for the after party. From what I knew it was because Tobi never showed his face and I had a suspicion that Pein and the woman were together. **

**How cute. A Bonnie and Clyde couple. **

**Hopefully they'll get shot up too. **

**The purple haired male with all the rings raised an eyebrow at Pein and seemed disappointed. Hell pain had a lot of piercings too so I guess he wanted something with him. Birds of a feather and all that. They could talk about the best place to get a triple tongue ring or something in the middle of it all. **

**Disgusting. **

**I hate this whole thing. Have I mentioned that? I wanted to tell Riku that she knew exactly where he was and could lead her little group in herself, but that would be disrespectful. And of course as we all know Sasuke is at the bottom of this food chain, even under people who spend their lives wooing and doing others. **

**I let them in and closed the door walking to the family room. There was no way I was going to be staying for the orgy thing. No way in hell. The boys in the room smirked as I walked in with them. There were various drugs and pills already out and about. Cocaine, heroin, ecstasy, liquor among others. Hidan was already smirking and chanting one of his ritual things under his breath when he caught sight of Riku. The others were already starting on some of that crap. **

**Itachi caught my eye and motioned me forward. When I got to his side he told me to finish my chores and then come back to him. For some reason I didn't think the party was going to wait. So I left as quickly as I could to finish and get back. I didn't want all their clothes to be off later. All I had to do was fold his clothes which I did in record time. **

**Five minutes. **

**Unfortunately five minutes was more than enough time to get the party started apparently. **

**Hidan was in his own little world mouth to mouth with Riku and running his hand up her thigh. Deidara was with the brunet male, Kisame was latched on to a blonde who was bleeding. Probably fucked up and bit her when he kissed her. The other blonde male was over leaning over Sasori and the girls were flocked around Zetsu and the others. You could barely make out whose limb was whose. **

**If I'd never seen it before I would have vomited right there on the spot, but like I said, my brother does it with whoever whenever and doesn't give a fuck who sees. **

My brother whose bi had the purple guy serving him in the back. The man was giving him oral sex and his head was bobbing up and down, but it didn't seem to be affecting my brother as much as it should have been. He wasn't gasping, heaving, or anything. He was just laying back.

And staring at me.

Weird as shit.

I walked through the room be careful of the clothes and towards him as his pale hands weaved through the purple dyed locks. He stopped the boy by tugging on his hair. The kid tried to pull his head up, but Itachi held him down. He just wanted him to stop for the moment so he could talk to me in peace. How polite and considerate of Itachi!

Please tell me you noted the sarcasm.

I tried to keep my eyes level with my brother and ignore the groans and gasps coming from behind me. I wasn't good in these situations. I knew I wasn't and it was just best if I let the thing ride out then move on as quickly as possible. "You wanted me?"

"Yes," Itachi shoulder moved and I figured he was rubbing the man's scalp or tugging out his hair. Truth be told I hoped it was the second one. "I figured you would want to get out of the house. You usually do at these times."

The way he said it or something struck a cord with me. As if it was my idea to leave or something. Hell I don't know what, but it sounded like an accusation and the others I knew were listening now. Everything stopped when he talked. This was Itachiopia. The land of Itachi where he was judge, jury, prosecutor, executioner, and above all King.

He was waiting on my response and damn it so were they. I smelled her before I felt her. That blonde from early draped herself over my shoulders. The top of her bikini must've been gone because I could feel her soft hard buds on my back and her smooth skin. Her hands wrapped around my neck and she giggled.

"Aw, but Itachi he looks so much like you." Let lightening come from the sky and strike her for that comment. "We can't let him leave. Not the prince." She took a hand away and ran a finger down my cheek.

I jumped. I moved out of her grasp and put three footsteps between her hearing their laughter behind me. I jerked my head down and grinded my teeth. Hell even she was laughing or giggling. She was a giggle. Tons of fun.

"You have to understand that he's not that into these things," Kisame spoke up coming up between her and me. It was like he was trying to smooth things over, but that was a little hard to do considering his tone and the fact that there was an obvious problem in his shorts. "You see little Sasuke is illusive. We've never seen him with a girl in his life."

"Oh," the male brunet spoke up from somewhere behind me on my left. "So it's Sas-uke."

The same thing Naruto had done yesterday. My nerves were already torn at being in the room and I was already pissed at both the winch, shark man, and Itachi. Without thinking I turned around and with a close fist struck the son of a bitch on the side of the face.

That must've been the sound of angels.

It was either that or his face cracking. Most satisfying sound I had ever heard in my life. All my anger from this morning and what he'd said must've come out. The next thing I knew Kisame was laying on top of me pinning me to the floor, but I could see the guys face. He was holding it and coughing. So much for being the tough strong guy he looked like. Bench that.

"Sasuke!"

I must've zooned out because Kisame was close to screaming my name now and I was still struggling against him despite the fact that I was pinned. So I did the only logical thing I could have done in that situation. I stopped. I stopped and waited for whatever the hell was coming my way now because it was certainly going to hurt. Itachi would not be happy. He prided himself in returning the guys like they'd come. As if he'd borrowed a toy and was able to say look it's still in perfect condition! Can I borrow it again sometime?

I glanced over at him, but he seemed unmoved and in the same position that he'd been in before I'd lost my temper. Kisame's face was right in front of me and I could smell his breath. No alcohol. Amusing.

"Stand him up," Itachi ordered and just like a good boy that's exactly what Kisame did. He moved up never losing his grip on my wrists. He got us both up than shifted to put me in front of him resting his heavy hands on my shoulders.

I wouldn't look at my brother. I knew what was coming next and couldn't bring it in myself to look at him.

"Aro," my brother looked over at the brunet. Apparently he knew him by name too. The guy gulped slightly under his gaze. I had enough courage to watch the exchange, but I was just glad it wasn't me he was staring down.

"You have come into my house to give your services. Neither you or anyone else here," I figured Itachi meant the girl from earlier, "has any right to touch what belongs to me without my permission." Wait, now I was some sort of possession? I grinded my teeth in anger, of course I was.

But did that mean that he was going to defend me? Oh hell no.

My brother moved the purple haired guy out of the way releasing himself and standing up. That was my brother. Proud as all hell. The guy should burn. He came towards me and stared me in the eye before bitch smacking me. Bitch smacking me.

Aw damn.

"You know better than to lose your temper. Honestly Sasuke all he said was a simple word," Itachi cocked his head to the side. "I don't think it deserved to be dealt with that way." Itachi smirked slightly. "So tip for tap. Unfortunately for you, baby brother, your tap was more than it should have been."

And I sensed a trap. With those words I sensed and knew that this was some sort of trap. My cheek burned as I looked over at him wondering what was coming next.

"Aro, you can't hit him. I've already done that, but if there is anything you'd like to say be my guest." Itachi moved and sat back down. "Sasuke deserves his punishment and won't be getting his reward today." That must've been what Itachi wanted to give me before bimbo with the boobs pissed me off and started the domino effect. My guess was that it was money to go. Sometimes he'd do shit like that when he was in a good mood. Get me out of his hair for the day and night.

Now I'd have to disappear without any money, nothing to eat, and be back in the morning.

Shit.

Aro walked over whipping his cheek one final time. He probably didn't realize he was doing that, but it made me feel a heck of a lot better. Whatever the punishment it was so going to be worth it.

Or so I thought.

Instead of saying anything Aro moved over and kissed me. Crap. I moved pushing up against him, but he wouldn't budge. I swear I am so going to get to a gym. Between him and Naruto this was insane.

I stopped pushing realizing how stupid it was. Resisting was futile and it would just make me look helpless. So instead I let my arms drop and stared at him without moving a muscle. He didn't try to pry into my mouth but once before leaving. Laugh on him. He was probably trying to humiliate me more, but he really hadn't got the chance.

Kisame snorted behind me obviously as unimpressed as I was. Itachi nodded and Shark man let me go.

I didn't run out the house, but I moved swiftly away from the place.

If Itachi wanted me gone then I was happy to oblige.

It was four o'clock when I got to the better part of town. The walk in itself probably took me an hour considering I was moving like a turtle. My mind going blank and my body moving on its own accord. At least I was still breathing.

Moving down the street I passed by the school without realizing it. There were mud puddles out and it looked as if it had rained on this part of town. Looking up I stared at the sky. Just great it really was going to rain again. And I couldn't go home.

"Damn" I swore as a role of thunder passed by. Closing my eyes I took a second to swallow and shake my head. I'd have to find a way to stay somewhere inside tonight. I walked on until I came across the mall. Typical teenage hangout. Best prices and great place to hang out. It was also in the ghetto.

Perfect place to blend in.

I walked in and spent my time browsing through the shops. It was amazing how many clerks left their posts at the cash register to follow me around and see if I was stealing anything. It was sort of funny, they can smell my brother's criminal on me and sense that I have no cash. To each his own I guess.

Around six o' clock the cops started to show up. There new program to keep the mall safe and apparently it was working. No one had been shot in two years and the fact that there were still little old ladies walking around was proof enough of that.

"You so missed the ball just admit it," I jerked my head up towards the entrance as Kiba's voice filled the place. The whole gang was here. Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji, Shino, Sakura, Ino, and of course the ring leader himself, Naruto.

I'd have ducked. I know that it sounds like I'm a coward, but I would have ducked. Had Kiba not seen me and opened his big fat mouth I would have jumped into the clothes rack. As it stood though Kiba had seen me and like the retarded dog that he was started barking this to every single one of them so I guess he was still pissed about Asuma's detention. Tough shit.

"Hey Sasuke," Sakura came over first after an evident push from Ino. Pink hair and meager boobs. She wasn't bad looking, just never really talked to me and when she did talk to someone her voice seemed to grate on my last nerves. No offense to her, but sometimes what she says could just annoy me to no end.

I glanced behind her not making it obvious, but Naruto caught it. The bastard was talking to Shikamaru, but was turned so he was facing the two of us and obviously staring. He wasn't even hiding it. Probably telling Shikamaru about what all had happened.

My fists clenched, but I gave Sakura what she wanted. A tight smile and my typical response, "Hn." She seemed a little lost to my meaning and looked back towards Ino who just shrugged picking up a baby blue top from the rack pretending to be interested in the clothing.

They were really giving each other signals. Aw, they must have some secret club. How cute.

"So, what have you been up to lately Sasuke? We don't get to see each other much anymore."

That's because I don't exist on your radar. You see me every day at school, but as far as you and everyone else is concerned I'm the crazy in the back of the room. Of course I don't say this. Edict demands that I don't. It wouldn't have mattered anyway because both Kiba and Ino make their way over apparently tired of waiting for Sakura to break the ice.

"What are you doing here dip shit?"

Well I'll say that. At least he's honest about his feelings and not playing around like Barbie and her wanna be apprentice. I smirked actually relieved to have someone to mouth back to, "None of your damn business dog breath, unless of course you've somehow inherited the mall or the right to make public laws."

The others have started to come around, but Naruto is still talking to Shikamaru. The two of them are probably discussing next week's game. Shikamaru wasn't much of a player, but the mind on the boy was something to be desired. He was some Jimmy Neutron type of kid for sure always coming up with plays. Hell Asuma didn't run the football team, Shikamaru did and when he graduated you could kiss the winning streak good-bye.

"I said shut the fuck up punk," Kiba was latched onto my shirt by the collar. Huh. Must've said something. Ino looked flabbergasted, but I just snorted. "I'm sorry. Dog's can talk now?"

Kiba snarled as if proving all of my animalistic points correct. Damn that was said. Kiba pulled back his hand and I grinned. False completely. This was going to hurt like hell, but I was not about to let Kiba come off looking like he won something big.

That didn't mean that I wasn't looking for a clerk or hell a cop to come and break it up.

Unfortunately salvation came in the form of someone I didn't expect.

"Do you always have to solve your problems this way Kiba? I mean honestly, its not like he can fight back." Naruto spoke up coming from behind Dog boy and scratching the back of his head. Shikamaru yawned beside him putting his hands in his pocket with a sigh.

"There are cops all over this place. All he has to do is scream and you'll be taken to jail. What a drag, think about what your mother would do."

Kiba stopped and got wide eyed. I swear you'd have thought that it was Itachi on his ass or something. Huh, wonder how bad she could be? Kiba snorted closing his eyes and I could feel him shaking before he huffed letting me go thinking better of it. "You're not worth the effort." He turned away and walked off with Ino following him to hang out with Shino who was just standing around.

"Now he'll mope all night," Shikamaru sighed again, "Jeez."

Sakura stood up on her tip toes and glanced over at Ino getting closer to Kiba and hugging his arms. "I don't know Shika, maybe we can do something about that." She ran off to grab Kiba's other arm and started a very animated conversation with the blonde. Shikamaru just rolled his eyes and shook his head, "Women."

My own shaking was under control and my focus was on Naruto. The boy was just standing there, his hand in mid air from rubbing the back of his head watching Kiba go before looking back at me. "Sakura-chan can handle it with Ino."

Whatever. I got halfway turned when Naruto called out to me again, "Don't see you out a lot Sasuke. Is this a special occasion or something?" There was a smirk in his voice. An our little secret sort of smirk. I think I'd taken enough shit today.

Looking up at him I squared my shoulders, "You wouldn't know. I don't make it a habit of hanging out with dobes." I finished the statement by turning away from him. This time he didn't matter and crossing my arms to lean against the nearest wall.

Apparently I'd gotten his attention because Naruto snarled under his breath and put his hand down. "Oh really bastard?" He laughed slightly, "Is that the best you got?"

Now how was I supposed to answer that one? What the hell was he talking about, the insult or something else? I glanced over at Naruto glaring him in the eye. This was a war. He wanted to battle in some freak out psychological way or hell maybe physical. My jaw set and this time I advanced on him. Challenge met you freak of nature.

"Not even close."

Naruto turned back the glare with those crystal blue eyes his white teeth just getting wider. "Prove it," he took a step towards me.

I took one back.

Naruto laughed clutching his stomach and turning away from me backing off. Heat flushed to my face and I cursed my feet. When I got home I was going to pull a Saw and cut them off. Betrayal. That's all they are.

"Amusing," Shikamaru sighed moving towards Chouji who was busy ruining black t-shirts with his potato chip hands as he moved through them. That left me with Naruto behind the rack. He finally stopped laughing now that no one was within hearing range and looked at me dead on.

Up and down.

Shit. Literally shit. I think at that moment I shitted my pants.

He took a step forward and I took another step back. I was to scared to run. Truth be told I was just to freaked out.

He did it again and so did I.

He narrowed his eyes, but still smirked. This time when he took a step he reached out snatching my wrist and holding me in place. My eyes widened I'm sure and I tried to pull out of his grasp, but he just grasped me tighter.

"What's wrong Sas-uke? Am I hitting a nerve?" Naruto's thumb twirled circles and he pulled me closer to him. "Let go of me." My voice shook, but I held my resolve twisting in his grasp. "I swear Naruto if you don't let me go-"

"You'll do what?" Naruto chuckled and I hated him even more. "You're not your brother Sasuke. You aren't going to kill me and if you go to anyone, well we've already been through that before. Face it, you can't do anything except run and I'll just chase you down."

His other hand came up fast resting on my hip and he squeezed it tight. The second his flesh touched my shirt my hand went to his wrist and I dug in my fingernails trying to get him off. Naruto hissed and shut his eyes lightly, "Damn I love fighters."

I stopped cold and grinded my teeth. I'll scream. I swear I'll scream and then how will that look when your friends see you like this or better yet the cops?" Shikamaru's warning came off my tongue as a threat. I snarled, "How will that look to the coaches and scholarship offers Uzumaki?"

Naruto glared, "You wouldn't dare. Getting your brother involved with the cops would be like signing your own death warrant."

"In the right circumstances my brother can be very protective," even as I said it the words sounded true. I mean hell I was his possession right? And no one was allowed to touch me unless they had his grace or permission. "That'll just add the price on your head, especially if it gets out in the newspapers. He'd be obliged to kill you and do it slowly to save his own face."

I was spitting the words in complete unresolved anger at that moment. My face getting closer to his adding to my spite that boiled in the pit of my stomach.

Naruto stared at me for a moment and it was like we were children staring into each others eyes waiting to see who'd flinch first. I won that round, because Naruto let me go and pulled back.

"Bravo. The battles yours Sasuke." And just like that he turned around and walked over laughing at Kiba who was trying to settle the now feuding girls. I grinded my teeth not knowing if I should be angry or relieved that this skirmish was over.

Needless to say I left that store and around eleven o'clock ended up at the food court. Someone had left a half thing of fries on the table and I was quick to claim it. You don't know how good food tastes until you have a sudden hunger. I hadn't seen Naruto or the others since then and didn't think that I would. More than likely they had moved on to bigger and better things or at home.

I still had several hours until I could go home, but at the end of the fries I realized how tired I really was. I wanted-no needed-a bed. Badly because the longer I sat there the worse I was getting. I got up and noticed a weary cop looking my way. It was late and here I was at the mall, having been there for hours, and now I was about to fall asleep on the table still completely alone. Great, he's just pulled out a phone. Probably calling Child Services or something.

I got up trying to think of a way to lose the guy. I didn't' need anymore problems tonight thank you very much, but he was following me. I decided to play it cool and walked along until I saw another small fortune. Sai was alone in Victoria's Secret.

Without thinking I walked into the store and approached him like we were the best of friends.

"Sai, it's a little late to be out isn't it?" I coughed slightly before holding out my right hand. The cop sighed and turned away with the walkie talkie in his ear. Good, cancel the call.

"I could say the same thing about you," Sai gave me that creepy smile again and ignored my outstretched hand. In his own hand was a pink laced something. It looked like a thong-he was such a fruit loop.

"Yeah well I live here," Great small talk. Now I needed a way to get out, the mall was to hot now that the cop had come across my scent.

"You live in the mall? That's odd." If he was being sarcastic I sure the hell didn't catch it in his tone. He sounded way to serious and that alone bothered me. "I'm about to go home myself and get some sleep. Would you like to come with me?"

"What?" Oh dear something, was he a gift? Offering me shelter and a bed? Maybe I should bless out Naruto and his gang more often. It creates good Karma. "I mean would you like to go home and sleep with me."

Oh snap you have got to be kidding. He can't be propositioning me! "I um….don't swing that way." It was the only thing I could think to say and no way in hell would I ever. I'd rather risk sleeping outside on a park bench then to succumb to that just for a warm bed.

"I don't get it." Sai frowned, but his nonchalant face was back in a second. "The couch is comfortable enough. Of course if you'd rather sleep on my bed then I can sleep on the couch."

Nevermind.

"No, um actually the couch sounds great. I just don't understand why you're asking me to do this." It was odd. To odd. No one would ever do that for someone they weren't friends with or didn't know. And Sai and I fit in both categories.

"Mom and dad are in China on vacation. The house is sort of lonely and I would rather someone else be there."

No awkward conversation with the adults either.

Sai equals saint.

"That sounds okay to me." I put my hands in my pocket and my I don't care face to.

"Great let me pay for this and we can go."

Sure enough he paid for the underwear. And I was right it was a thong. We walked over to his car which happened to be a navy BMW. He smiled the entire time, but stayed silent. I was just to happy to be somewhere comfortable and had to force myself not to fall asleep on the ride home. A part of me was grateful and another was nervous. I was pretty sure that he was gay or at least bi and with my luck in that department he could've jumped me.

There was no need to worry though. We went inside his house he showed me the kitchen and bathroom. Got a blanket and pillow then stood there. "Um good night," gave him a half wave. The kid was definitely special. Sai jumped, "Oh, goodnight." And turned up the stairs taking them two at a time.

"You are an idiot Sasuke," I mumbled to myself. What was I doing here in this guy's house? He could easily do anything in the night? Those thoughts plagued me until my head hit the pillow. At that moment I was gone and was pretty sure that there was nothing Sai or Naruto could do about it.

Hell I wouldn't even give a damn if either of them did do something at that moment.

* * *

Wow….another chapter out. I hope you like it! You've read and now review-17 pages guys. ^^ figured I make up for the last very short chapter. Its 11:07….I'm going to bed and updating this chapter tomorrow….


End file.
